Jacob and Emma
by cjones9151
Summary: This is my take on what happens after the movie ending, hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own MPHFPC, tho I wish I did ;)
1. What a Day

**So this is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you guys enjoy, please post reviews and tell me your honest opinions!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MPHFPC, though I wish I did! Also, there will not be smut, but some close calls later on... ;)**

Chapter 1: Oh what a Day

Jacob Portman ran as fast as he could, seemingly unfazed by the rough edge of the concrete on the boat dock, despite his lack of footwear. He had to get to her before the boat left at all costs.

When his feet touched the wood of the boat, he didn't slow down an inch, not until she turned around and saw him.

"You have no idea how long it's taken me to get here. The closest loop was in the California Desert, and I used that to get to the Tokyo loop, and then I traveled to the closest loop, in 1942, where I wound up as a marine-don't ask. And then I spent 6 months trying to-"

He cut off as Emma stared into his eyes, both heavily breathing, Jake from physical exhaustion, and Emma from the tension in her heart from emotion.

They were just inches away from each other, the emotion in the moment tangible enough to cut with a knife.

She whispered, "Why did you come back?"

He spoke with an equal amount of soundlessness in his voice. "I couldn't live without you."

She inhaled sharply, and closed the space between them in 3 easy steps.

And then their lips met with a careful hesitancy, and they moved together in a harmonious dance. He carefully and slowly traced the outline of her bottom lip with his tongue, and they stopped for a breath.

Suddenly she was kissing him back, less carefully than she'd anticipated. His lips moved to her neck, and Emma finally broke apart from Jake with a bout of self-control she didn't know she had.

Jake blushed in embarrassment as his lack of self-control. "Sorry. Didn't mean for that to go so far." His face turned serious. "You know I love you don't you?" He said.

"Of course!" She responded, as if any idea otherwise was ludicrous.

"Good." He whispered. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside; he had plans to make.

He stepped inside the ship, and he heard a familiar voice. "Jacob." He froze in his tracks, terrified of who he knew was right behind him. "I saw your little-how shall I put this- _moment_ with Emma a moment ago."

Jake cursed under his breath, to quiet for Miss Peregrine to hear. To his surprise she grinned. "I would like to thank you."

Jacob turned around, felling confused, and still nervous. "You have changed Emma. Before you came, she was, not exactly happy. In fact she was considering ending her life as a peculiar."

His jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"Now Jacob, no need to tie yourself in a knot. I'm merely thanking you for saving her. You have done more for us all than you would like to acknowledge."

She shuddered. "What I would have done without that sweet girl, I'll never know. But thanks to you, I don't have to."

He brought his jaw back to his mouth, and blushed slightly at the thanks. "Thank you Miss Peregrine. I feel the same way about her. She's done SO much for me. More than I could ever repay her. I'm not good enough for her."

To his appall, his reply to her thanks turned into his deepest worries being voiced aloud. Miss Peregrine turned very serious; the same way she had when she'd been captured by Baron after he'd threatened to kill Jake; which wasn't that long ago.

"Jacob Portman." You are most certainly good enough for Emma. She needs you and you need her. More than either of you can tell. In one way or another, despite all the odds, you two are one."

Right then and there Jacob – without any thought to the consequences blurted out the question he'd contemplated asking for a long time now. "Can I have your permission to marry Emma?" After a quick moment of silence and shock Jake realized what he'd said.

For the first time ever, Miss Peregrine looked utterly surprised. "Why…? Why…?" After a moment of pure shock, she broke out in a smile. "That would be the best thing to happen to all of us Jacob Portman. Of course you can marry her."

Then all of a sudden Emma burst in the door and had tears running down her cheeks. "Jacob."

His face blanched and his stomach dropped. "What's wrong Emma?" He asked, franticly.

"Wrong?" Emma asked. "Oh, Jacob you idiot, nothing's wrong! I love you too!" She ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

Jacob grinned, realizing what she meant. "So you heard."

"Yes." Emma responded, for the first time, seemingly unable to hide her emotions.

Jake knew in that moment this was right. He got down on his right knee, and said, "Emma Bloom, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Emma started to cry, not able to express her joy. She seemed unable to speak, and promptly crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

Jake nearly yelled, but resisted, and just ran over and picked up her sweet head, laying it on his shoulder. "If you want to wait we can. It's too fast, I know."

She looked up. "Jacob Portman. You are by far the most incredible person I have ever met. Of course I'll marry you!"

Jacob stood up, helping Emma stand up as well, and they hugged. Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of another sob, and turned to see Miss Peregrine crying.

Emma smiled, slightly in shock. "Miss Peregrine, there's no need to cry!"

"Oh." Miss Peregrine sniffled. "I'm sorry. I just have been hoping this would happen for so long for you Emma. I'm just so glad to see that you've found your happiness." She sniffled again. After a moment, she recovered, and hugged them both.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan." She said, glancing at her pocket watch. "Soon."


	2. Polarize

Chapter 2: Time. We Have Time.

That evening while the Peculiar children ate dinner, Miss Peregrine suddenly cleared her throat, and spoke, as all eyes were fixed on her.

"Children, we have some exiting news for you all." She declared, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Are we going to have to leave again?" Bronwyn guessed.

"No. Of course not." Miss Peregrine replied matter-of-factly.

"Have we a new friend to play with?" Claire asked, hopefully.

"No." Miss Peregrine definitely had a smile on her face now. "Jake, perhaps you would like to share the news?"

"Um…so, this afternoon, as you all know, I came back, and during our time on the boat I…uh…well Emma and I decided to-"He stuttered.

"Jake proposed!" Emma cried, showing a beautiful triad of diamonds on her finger.

"Wow!" Fiona exclaimed. "What does that mean?" She asked, admiring the ring Emma presented.

Jake spoke up. "It means that Emma and I are getting married!" All but Claire rejoiced, even Enoch found it in his heart to be happy as he exclaimed,

"When's the wedding you two lovebirds?"

"But what does getting married mean?" Claire asked.

Emma spoke this time. "It means Jacob and I are going to be together forever in a special bond that can never be broken." Emma mused out loud, as if just realizing how much Jacob really loved her.

"I don't understand. Are you taking Emma away?" Bronwyn asked, worried.

"Of course not!" Jake chimed in. "We will always stay here, it just means we will never be separated. It shows how much we love each other." He explained.

"OH! Bronwyn and Clare exclaimed. "That's wonderful!" Olive cried. "Emma, I'm SO happy for you!"

Invisible Millard cried out, "Hip Hip Hurrah!" Everyone followed in his lead and repeated the cheer, and Hugh unexpectedly let loose a couple dozen bees.

After Hugh had gotten the bees back inside him, Miss Peregrine chuckled. "Alright children, time for Horace to prepare for movie time."

The children proceeded to gather in the living room to watch Horace's dreams, everyone crowding together and preparing for a fun evening, with spirit's high from the day's activities.

As Horace showed the children his dreams from the previous night, Emma and Jake stepped away from the others, with a nod from Miss Peregrine, of course. They made their way to Fiona's garden; they needed a quiet moment alone.

Emma turned to him, in a sudden rush. "Jake, I don't know what to say. I can't thank you enough. There's nothing I can do to repay you." She whispered as she grabbed his hands.

"Emma-"Jake started.

"No." Emma replied. "Don't tell me that you're the one who owes me. I owe you. For the rest of my life, and we both know, as long as we live in the loop, we never age."

Jake pulled her into a hug as they sat down. "Alright Emma. You win, I did a pretty good job didn't I?" He joked. "I can't wait to start our new lives together. How soon do you think Miss Peregrine can arrange a wedding?"

As if on cue, Miss Peregrine stepped outside. "I'd say this is a world record don't you think?" She chuckled. "Your wedding has been arranged. Are you two ready?"

Emma looked over at Jacob, worry in her eyes, afraid he would see this as being too soon; but to her surprise, he looked as excited as she felt.

"The wedding shall commence immediately after the loop reset." She declared.

All the children prepared for the loop reset as usual. They all placed on their gas masks, and Miss Peregrine whipped out her pocket watch, ready to reset at the perfect time.

The bomb began to fall as it always did, and Miss Peregrine twisted the knob on the pocket watch, turning time back before their eyes.

All the raindrops flew up rapidly into the clouds once more, the bomb placed itself back into the hull of the plane, which had been only seconds from blowing the place to ribbons, and the sun reset to the beginning of the day.

It was perfect. All they had to do was go back inside and prepare for the wedding.

 **So, what did you think? Should I write their wedding, or skip ahead and have them flashback? Write a review and let me know!**


End file.
